


March: Eclipse

by SilentStudies



Series: Twelve Months of Love [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Moon, Moonchild - Freeform, Nature, Short & Sweet, children of nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Every few nights, Namjoon rises in the sky and opens his eyes to shine upon the world. He travels across the whole globe; he sees all the animals and people, going to rest as he travels slowly across the sky. Namjoon is a moonchild, and during his first eclipse, he meets a sunchild for the first time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: Twelve Months of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283777
Kudos: 13





	March: Eclipse

Every few nights, Namjoon rises in the sky and opens his eyes to shine upon the world. He travels across the whole globe; he sees all the animals and people, going to rest as he travels slowly across the sky. Namjoon only has to stay up in the sky once a week; his fellow friends take turns. It's tiring to travel across the sky, so Namjoon made a game out of viewing the people, sometimes he brings a book with himself. Namjoon is a moonchild along with his friends. He was born a moonchild, just like people are born a sunchild or cloudchild. However, the moon and sun children are rarer compared to the other elements. Moonchildren are connected to the world by water and air, where the sunchildren are connected by earth and fire. 

Like all children born of the elements, they take turns doing what they were born to do. Namjoon becomes the moon once a week as there are only seven moonchildren, including him. Sometimes his brother goes down a little more quickly since they have to stay up all night to complete their duty. However, Namjoon finds it fun to sometimes chat with the cloudchildren, and he learns much of the weather that way, always ready to expect rain. The waterchildren can actually bend water, and lightchildren can bend light. 

Because of his status as a moonchild, he feels a pull to the ocean and the water. Hence, he lives in an ocean shack with his crab friends. Oceanchildren can actually speak to crabs, and Namjoon is endlessly envious. He has never met an oceanchild, but he bets they would be amazing to be around. 

Tomorrow is an eclipse, and Namjoon is excited. It's his first eclipse since the last moonchild who did it passed away of old age. Compared to his brethren, who have been alive for centuries, he has only been around one century. His brother, who is only one year older than him, calls him a baby all the time, and Namjoon can only pout as his friends laugh and tease him as well. Jimin, a starchild who follows Namjoon across the sky, dancing all night. He only goes up to the sky when Namjoon does, and Yoongi, a cloudchild, curses up a storm about how cold it is, and Namjoon can't help but feel fortunate to have friends who accompany him across the sky.

Namjoon feels the pull in his chest and allows himself to fall upward into the sky. He's going to have a long day today, so he made sure to get a lot of rest and some good food from a thunderchild named Seokjin and plenty of sleep. Namjoon wonders who the sunchild is going to be. He's never met a sunchild before, so he's excited. Namjoon rises in the sky, and for a brief five minutes, he meets Jungkook, a sunchild that's still a baby in Namjoon's eyes. They smile and try to exchange as many words as possible, but nature is calling Namjoon back down in the sky, so Namjoon falls away with promises to meet again, not in the atmosphere, but in the world. Without the moonchild nor sunchild duties in the way of a great friendship and eventually an extraordinary romance.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes! After a year I've continued the series! I decided that I want to finish the series even after it's been a while so here I am. In reality, I started this piece last year in February with a 500-word goal, and it's been met! Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
